comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Casimir Doran (ME-5)
Revolutionary Age Early Life The man who would be known as Casimir Doran/Hildebrand le Brigand, was born Solomon Doran. The Enlightened Absolutist/Noblesse oblige "Everything for the people, nothing by the people" - Emperor Joseph II of Austria "Despotism is a legitimate mode of government in dealing with barbarians, provided the end be their improvement." - John Stuart Mill Hildebrand 10:34 I've Come to Bring Peace, But With a Sword Powers and Abilities Powers None (formerly) Artificially Enhanced Biology Weaknesses Analysis Paralysis Rage "Not a lot people know what if feels like to, be angry... in your bones... that rage. How it colors the way you look at the world. Rarely do people give a fuck enough to try and understand what can make a person that furious: the things I've seen, heard, even done. Every. Single. Time. They tell me to do the one thing they know I can’t do: Move on; be happy. After awhile, they stop trying, and they forget that I have every god damn right to be angry!" Partially due to his youth, and partially due to his passion, Will is sometimes prone to feeling intense rage. While it is relatively rare, sometimes Will's rage prevents him from using his skills properly, opens himself up to mistakes, and leads to violent outbursts. In addition to possible mistakes, Will's rage has also been demonstrated to lead Will to seriously harming an adversary, even possibly killing them; he stated that he hung up his cape and cowl because he realized his rage was growing, and he might seriously hurt or kill someone who didn't deserve it. Math While Will is a polymath in many subjects such as history, philosophy, political science, and strategy; he is notably weak in the comprehension of Mathematics. He comprehends basic algebra and geometry, and he is particularly gifted in logic, but cannot go much further than that. Females Perhaps on par with Analysis Paralysis, Females rank as a tremendous chink in Knight Owl's pseudo-feather armor. Covered best on the Romantic Life sub-section of the Personality section, females almost effortlessly cause Will great mental anguish. He finds the social stereotypes of males as perpetuated by females is offensive, and he finds it unfair that they can be as cruel as they like without a single repercussion. Years of being rejected by females also made it extremely difficult for Will to adequately open up to the women he eventually fell in love with who reciprocated his affection, often to the point that he found it impossible to return affection. Emotional Consistency Years into Holt's research into Will's new biology yielded data that strongly suggested Will's total strength was influenced by his chemical states of his brain. Meaning, that Will could be slightly stronger/weaker depending on the state of his emotions. While this can be a advantage in many ways, some emotions obscure some of his other abilities; now if he were to feel intense rage he would be much stronger and durable, but less information makes its way into his mind and he can be made oblivious to even the most obvious of visual/audible/tactile stimuli. Normal Human Conditioning (Formerly) Tinnitus Trivia *Based on the Justice League Animated series creation: The Justice Lords, and the Enlightenment concept of the Enlightened Absolutist/Benevolent Despot. *He hates the word "Caucasian," and refuses to refer to himself as one. *His natural voice is often described as "mechanical," "blunt," "smug," "harsh," "eerily calculative / level-headed," and "above all laconic," though it has also been described "imposing," "authoritative," and even "charismatic" by people he intends to lead. *He was known in his personal life for monologuing. **This quirk is inspired by Peter Capaldi's Doctor, and my own possession of said quirk. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-5 Category:Original Characters Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Bō Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Expert Combatant Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Interrogation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Armor Users Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Body Control Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Super Leaping Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Intimidation Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Geniuses Category:Espionage Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Married Characters